Amour sans fin
by Time Mistress
Summary: A little reflection into the life of Kenshin and how he really felt about Tomoe and her father. Not good at summarys .


Amour sans fin

Endless love

By: Time Mistress

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Nobuhiro Watsuki does. Darn it why me?

Chapter 1 Reflections of past love

Kenshin POV

Some people say that there is only one true love for a person. You could say it would be something like a soulmate. More than ten years ago I thought I had found mine. She was as cold as the snow itself, but at the same time she reflected its beauty. Her name was Tomoe Yukishiro. She, in a way, was just like me. She never really let you know anything that she was thinking. She was very well mannered and silent.

She found me right after I had killed her soon to be husband, but she did not take the time to look at the damage I had caused. She didn't even see the people I killed and she didn't even see the wound her fiancée had inflected upon my check. All that she did is look at me with a drunken face and fell. I ran caught her in mid fall to stop the blood sunken ground from claiming her. I brought her to the inn that the Ishin Shishi was using as a base of operations.

My boss said that there were people after me. He said that the woman I had brought in was going to be my wife and we were to travel to a small hut a pose as husband and wife, and with this the charade began. I knew that little by little I was falling in love with her. I never showed that I loved her out in the open because if I showed any emotion it would be my downfall.

Little did anyone know that she was a spy of a man that was hunting me. Tomoe had been giving the general information on my warebouts. So men came and fought me. I went through many perils for Tomoe. My last battle was with the general. This was unlike any battle I had before. I really thought that I was going to lose Tomoe. Little did I know that Tomoe was watching the whole fight from the door of our house.

POV Tomoe

I watched Kenshin and the general fight. There was a pain deep inside of me as if my heart was being torn to shreds. The general was beating Kenshin into a bloody pulp. Isn't this what I had wanted? My revenge for my lost lover. Then why Kami-sama why? Do I feel this way? I looked up and almost cried out for my father to stop. For The general just flung Kenshin into a tree. I looked up to the sky. This pain was killing me from the inside out. I looked out into the battle field and saw Kenshin. He was fighting for me and he would never admit to that. I kept my eyes trained on Kenshin.

Then I saw his scar and it finally hit me. I didn't need to seek revenge against Kenshin because it had already been done. My past lover saw to that himself. Kami-sama, thank you for giving me my past love. Now I must go and save my new lover, Kenshin. I felt my dagger in my sleeve and knew what I had to do. With out thinking twice I ran out into the battle field. Neither of the men saw me. That was a good sign that my task would easy. Little did I know my brother would cause trouble for Kenshin.

POV Kenshin

This battle would be the end of me. So I pulled one more attack. Holding Tomoe's ribbon in my sword hand, I brought down my katana. When the ribbon that had sheltered my eyes feel I saw the damage I had done. I quickly withdrew my sword, and she feel back into my arms. She said that she forgave me for what I had done, and with that she took the dagger she killed her The general with and finished the scar on my cheek. I put her in our house soon after. I burned the house to the ground with her in it.

When I was walking way I promised not to kill anyone, but that was just a lie. I fought in the bakumatsu as the same name of Battosai. Only after the bakumatsu did I keep to my vow. With my sakabato in hand I went to repent for the lives I took during the war. I traveled for city to city and town to town. Until I became a sword wielding rurouni that just helped people in need. It was like this for 10 years until I walked into Tokyo. Where I was greeted by an angel who promised a new life in which I could start over.

The End or to be continued?

Tm: I know its been awhile since I updated, but as soon as I can get a hold of my friend who has the next chapter of Simple Words and a new story for you lovely reviewers. I will ask her to put them online. Until then I will work on my truth and dare fic. I need more dares people give me more dares.

Kenshin: We were locked in a box. That's if you were wondering were we had gone.

Everyone: nods heads

TM: But we were moving I had to put you some were; besides I left plenty of food and water in there. Heck there was even a restroom in there! Never Mind...

Misao and Kaoru: Reviews please puppy eyes

and also a big thanks to PraiseDivineMercy who help me fix my mistake. For thanks I give you cookies .


End file.
